The field of the invention relates generally to a composite nonwoven filter media, and more particularly, to a spunbond nonwoven filter media having a nanofiber based layer applied to at least one surface.
Some known filter media composite constructs incorporate a wet-laid paper making process to produce the substrate, and an electro-spun technology to deposit a lightweight nanofiber coating on one or both sides of the filter media substrate. Typically the media substrate has a basis weight of 100-120 grams per square meter (g/m2), and the nanofiber layer has a basis weight of 0.1 g/m2 or less.
It is known that the lightweight nanofiber layer is vulnerable to damage in high mechanical stress applications, especially because the nanofiber layer is formed from fibers with diameters less than 500 nanometer (nm), and more typically, 100 nm. It is known that there are “shedding” problems where the nanofibers are shed from the filter media because of relatively weak attraction bonds between the nanofibers and the base media for conventional electro-spun fibers that rely on polarity attraction forces. Also, known electro-spun nanofiber layers are two dimensional in structure or a single fiber layer in thickness, and when the nanofiber layer cracks or breaks, dust can readily penetrate the base media substrate After the nanofiber layer is damaged, dust is permitted to penetrate the base media and contribute to a rise in the operating pressure drop of the filter. Further, known media substrates also have mechanical stress limitations and are prone to deformation under high dust loading.
These known filter media composite constructs when used to filter inlet air of power generation gas turbines can permit fine dust particulates to penetrate the filter over the operating life of the filter. Typically, this known filter media type will have a new or clean operating electrically neutral efficiency providing for around 55% of capture of 0.4 μm particles, at a pressure drop typically greater than 7.0 mm H2O, and a Quality Factor less than 300, when tested in accordance with the EN 1822 (1998) test procedure at the known operating flow rate. It is known that as much as 15 to 20 pounds of dust can penetrate known filter media over a 24,000 hour operating life because of this low initial efficiency. Exposing the turbine blades to dust over an extended time can cause serious and catastrophic fouling and erosion of the turbine blades. The current procedure of cleaning the turbine blades requires taking the turbine off-line at periodic intervals to water wash the blades clean. Turbine down time is expensive because the turbine is not operating and therefore, power generation is curtailed. It would be desirable to provide a higher efficiency filter media than the known filter media at a similar or reduced pressure drop to reduce or eliminate turbine down time to clean the turbine blades and/or the replacement of damaged blades.